


The Heavy Weight of a Crown

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas, SilentShanin



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cunnilingus, Drunken Shenanigans, Embedded Images, F/F, First Time, Kissing, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentShanin/pseuds/SilentShanin
Summary: "Alisha let out an overtly dramatic sigh as she pushed the door to close it, before letting out a faint chuckle. “It is just amusing to not see your name on the guest list, but to always find you here, that is all.”Rose let out a laugh herself. “But isn’t this routine fun though? This little song and dance of ours? At least someone here doesn’t have to always play by the rules,” Rose smirked proudly."
Relationships: Alisha Diphda/Rose
Comments: 23
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1 (Mostly SFW)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a co-project made together with [SilentShanin](https://twitter.com/SilentShanin), who helped me with editing, overall story structure and provided the fic with the artwork that's on it. Make sure you go and give her a look and follow her while you're at it. She's a real delight of a person to talk to and work with!
> 
> The first chapter is mostly SFW, while the second chapter is very heavily NSFW.
> 
> The pictures can also be found [here for Chapter 1 (SFW)](https://twitter.com/SilentShanin/status/1338633652692017152) and [here for Chapter 2 (NSFW)](https://twitter.com/BadShanin/status/1343219018468110338) in case they're not visible for whatever reason.
> 
> You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lordofspiritsan).

The Rountabel Palace was still well lit, despite the night taking over and meetings of the day having ended hours ago. Not many sounds could be heard, with pretty much every single visitor having already been guided outside or to their respective resting places. With few guards patrolling, the lonely sound of Alisha’s footsteps echoed in an almost eerily manner. With each step of high heels telling everyone who was still in the castle exactly where she was.  
  
The day had been long, incredibly so. Alisha could feel it weighing her down. She was no stranger to stress by any means, but now that she wasn’t just a princess but a queen, it had changed from bearable to too much at times. Yet she persisted, as Alisha had always put the needs of others before herself. That was even more true now that she had actual power to make a change and improve the lives of those who needed aid the most.  
  
Alisha could feel the telltale signs of stress on her body. Her jaw was clenched and her shoulders were tense. As she walked upstairs to her private chamber, she closed her eyes and exhaled. _‘I can’t let something like this get the best of me,’_ Alisha thought to herself. Rubbing her temples, she perked up a bit when she finally saw the door to her room and noticed that it was slightly open. From through that little crack she saw that it was dimly lit as well, which was a signal that she recognized more than well by now.  
  
“Rose,” Alisha huffed when she pushed the door open. “I have given you a master key to this castle and all the guards know that you’re authorized to walk here freely, so why do you always have to sneak your way up here?”  
  
The figure standing in the shadows soon showed themselves to indeed be the person Alisha was talking about. Spinning a dagger on her fingertip, Rose lifted up her head to give Alisha one of her trademark smirks and a wink before waving at her. “Hey, being sneaky and not being noticed kinda comes with the title, you know? You didn’t name me to be your Spymaster for nothing after all, so…” Rose whistled innocently as she put her knife in its holster. “Besides, it adds to my mystique. I like that.”  
  
Alisha let out an overtly dramatic sigh as she pushed the door to close it. “Fine, I suppose you are right,” Alisha said, first sounding a bit tired before letting out a faint chuckle. “It is just amusing to not see your name on the guest list, but to always find you here, that is all.”  
  
Rose let out a laugh herself. “But isn’t this routine fun though? This little song and dance of ours? At least someone here doesn’t have to always play by the rules,” Rose smirked proudly, pointing at herself as if to really drive her point home.  
  
“Fine, fine, you win this time,” Alisha said as she sat down on the edge of her bed. As one would expect, it was both luxurious and huge, despite Alisha insisting that she didn’t need something like this. She wanted to live a modest life, even with the new title bestowed upon her, but it seemed like some things had already been decided for her that not even she could change.  
  
Rose moved her way over to sit down next to Alisha, bumping shoulders with her. “Long day? You look pretty dead-beat for someone who, I assume, didn’t even need to leave this castle today?”  
  
Alisha sighed yet again before nodding. “Yes, that is true. Whoever said that diplomacy is easy clearly hasn’t argued about trade routes for eight hours straight, I can tell you that much,” Alisha said as she took off her high heels and put them neatly beside the bed.  
  
“Sheesh, I can’t even imagine…” Rose said, shaking her head in disbelief. “I’m not sure if I can even sit still for that long, let alone argue with people. I mean I enjoy haggling with customers, but debating about trade routes must take a whole lot more patience than doing the actual trading.”  
  
“Well, it certainly is rather draining even on my patience, and I’ve been told that I’m the patient type, so...”  
  
“Yeah, I’d have to agree there,” Rose replied as she leaned back a bit, using her hands to support her while kicking the air a bit. “I’d pay good money to see you all riled up though, just saying,” Rose snickered.  
  
“As if you haven’t seen me like that before,” Alisha smirked back at her, bumping shoulders with Rose in turn.  
  
“I mean sure, I have, many times, but not so much anymore,” Rose shrugged. “I do prefer this though, if given the choice. Fights that you can’t win with a well-aimed dagger just give me a headache.”  
  
“That doesn’t sound like something the Shepherd should say,” Alisha pointed out with a faint little smirk on her face.  
  
“Well, I’m a _different_ kind of Shepherd then,” Rose shrugged as she turned to look at Alisha. Reaching out towards her face, she took the crown from her head and put it on the bedside table next to them. “But seriously though, you look tired… can we just skip the formalities and official reports? I’d much rather just speak to Alisha, not Alisha the Queen, you know…?” Rose added as she idly played with some strings of Alisha’s hair. ‘ _It feels just as soft as it looks_ ,’ Rose thought to herself when she wrapped some of it around her fingertip.

  
  
“It’s not like I particularly enjoy this myself, but duties are still duties. Is there anything to report, Rose?”  
  
“Well, not really. I mean there’s always some suspicious activities and rebellion underbellies, but you don’t need to bother thinking about them, at least not when they’re nothing all too serious. Last thing I want to do to your pretty little head is to burden it with more things to worry about,” Rose smirked faintly as she continued to ruffle Alisha’s head, running her finger through that hair she could tell someone had clearly worked on hours to get into staying in such a good shape for this long.  
  
“You don’t have to treat me like that though,” Alisha raised her voice and frowned as she pushed Rose’s hand away. “I’m not some innocent little child anymore and you know it. I can very well take care of myself and always have. This isn’t anything different.”  
  
Rose rolled her eyes before shaking her head. “You know, you shouldn’t lie to your friends like that. I can smell bullshit from miles away and that, my beloved princess -- whoops -- I mean queen, stinks to high heaven,” Rose pointed out. “You can insist that everything is okay and that’s fine, but I just don’t like being lied to. Especially by the one person I feel I can really trust.”  
  
Alisha turned to look away briefly, her hands now tightly holding onto her arms. “I’m sorry Rose, I didn’t mean it like that…” Alisha said quietly. “It’s just…”  
  
“Yeah, I get what you mean,” Rose said as she stood up. Making her way towards one of the few shadowy corners in the room, she came back to Alisha’s view holding a small leather bag. Opening it up, she revealed and waved around what appeared to be a bottle of wine. “So that’s why I got us this. No need to talk with our throats dry at very least.”  
  
“Oh, Rose, you shouldn’t have,” Alisha perked up a bit, a faint smile returning to her face. “You know we have more than plenty of wine in the castle basement.”  
  
“I know, but this is a special bottle. I was at Lastonbell some time ago and there was a Hellion terrorizing the city at night, so the church gave me this bottle for helping them out. Not like it was a big deal or anything.”  
  
“Oh, that’s interesting,” Alisha replied as she made her way over to the table where Rose had already put down the bottle and two glasses to go with it. “I guess I’m in no position to protest then.”  
  
“So,” Rose started, “Can we now talk between the two of us? Just as _Alisha_ and _Rose_ ?” Rose asked as she started to combat the cork. Before Alisha could mention that she had the proper instruments in the castle to open it up, Rose was already using the tools that were given to her as she bit the cork hard while turning the bottle. Soon enough, it opened up with an accompanied popping sound that echoed in the room for a brief moment.  
  
“Yes. Yes, we can,” Alisha said. “I’m sorry for… lashing out like that. I guess you can really see through me, huh?” Alisha asked as she watched Rose pour her glass full, barely stopping before it would have started to overflow. It was a bit hard to lift it without spilling, but she didn’t feel like pointing that out. She knew that in Rose’s circles, this was after all most likely the norm.  
  
“Oh I _wish_ ,” Rose winked. Alisha only blinked back at her. It was clear to Rose that her flirty little line flew right over Alisha’s head. Before Alisha had a chance to ask any clarifying questions, Rose continued; “I mean, it’s not that hard to see, it’s pretty much written all over your face. It just kind of stands out when I’m used to seeing your beautiful smile, but nowadays that seems to be pretty rare.”  
  
Alisha stayed silent for a moment, doing her best to ignore the faint, warm feeling that suddenly appeared on her cheeks. She wanted to dismay such comments, but lying wasn’t exactly one of the things Alisha was good at. Hanging her head down, she took a quick sip of her wine before lifting it again. “I suppose I’m pretty awful at hiding it,” Alisha laughed awkwardly.  
  
“Well… yeah. Plainly put, you just suck at it,” Rose snorted as she finished pouring her own glass before taking a sip herself. Unlike Alisha, she drank a good third of her glass at once and licked her lips from what had spilled on them right afterwards. “You tend to learn these types of things when you’re a merchant. I mean, things like body language alone can tell you so much about how a person is feeling, if they are lying, nervous, all that kind of stuff. And you tend to wear your emotions on your sleeve… for better or worse.”  
  
Leaning back up against her chair, Alisha turned to look at the ceiling decoration. “I did always know that this would be difficult, but I suppose it did catch even someone as dutiful as me by a surprise.”  
  
Rose felt Alisha’s feet brush up against her own under the table. It was rare for someone as talkative as her to stay quiet for an extended period, but for the Queen she could manage, only replying with a quick and simple: “Go on,” while idly brushing back with her leather boot ever so slightly.  
  
“It is just that… sometimes I feel overly burdened by all of these duties that have been placed upon me, but I can’t just… say no to them. Not when I can make the lives of my people better and safer. Not when I finally have some power to make a change and help those in need...”  
  
“Well, I did see this coming, just saying-” Rose commented as she took another quick sip. Alisha had one of her hands on the wooden table, so Rose reached out to grab it to get even more of her attention and put that little bit of extra weight behind her words. “You’re like the dictionary definition of a people pleaser. You always put the needs of others before yourself, but do I have to tell you what happens to a candle that burns from both sides?”  
  
  
  
Rose waited for Alisha to answer and just when she saw her open up her mouth to respond, she continued; “No, I don’t. And that’s what’s happening to you. And you’re either too blind or too stubborn to notice, let alone to do anything about it.”  
  
Alisha’s eyes widened, but despite feeling like arguing, she couldn’t think of anything to refute her claims. “B-but… but-” Alisha stuttered.  
  
“Hey, hey, calm down,” Rose reassured Alisha, gesturing her to take another sip in hopes of getting her to relax. “I didn’t mean to hit a nerve or anything like that, but I just… well, I know you and this wasn’t exactly a hard thing to predict, that’s all I’m saying,” Rose said as she fixed her posture a bit, leaning a bit up against the table to get a bit closer to Alisha, her hand still holding onto hers. “But what I mean is that you need to give yourself a breather too. Hell, even if not for your own sake, then for the sake of _your people_ . You can’t make rational, good decisions if you’re constantly burned out and exhausted like that, now can you?”  
  
“It’s not that easy, Rose!” Alisha insisted as she tried to pull her hand back only to realize that Rose was now gripping onto it with enough strength to stop her from doing so.  
  
“Well not with that attitude it aint!” Rose shouted as she pulled out her dagger and stabbed the table with it, almost causing both glasses and the bottle to fall over. “Why are you so insistent on doing everything by yourself, huh? Why can’t you let others help you out too? You do know that you deserve to be happy too, dammit!” Rose argued. As she stood up, she felt dizzy for a brief moment. _“Oh, it was much stronger than I thought, huh…?”_ Pulling Alisha towards her, she held onto her wrist now to stop her from pulling away.  
  
“Why do you care so much? Why can’t you just let me be the way I am?!” Alisha shouted, her eyes already starting to tear up from all the stress and feelings she had so hard tried to suppress.  
  
“Because I love you, you stupid idiot!” Rose shouted back.  
  
It took her a moment to process what she had just said out loud. For so long, she had held her feelings mostly to herself, entertaining the idea and talking about the off chance of it with her fellow Sparrowfeathers, not even knowing if Alisha swung that way. But much like a kettle, she too had to let off some steam or in this case her true feelings eventually. Bottling them up forever wasn’t just hard, but downright impossible, and with a bit of liquid encouragement running through her veins, it was the perfect combination for that particular outcome to happen.  
  
“W-wait, what…?” Alisha stuttered in dismay, her eyes slowly opening up wide. “Did you just say…?” Alisha felt that familiar, warm feeling make a return, with the difference of it being much more intense and notable.  
  
Rose let go of Alisha’s hand and took a few steps back. She was now nervously walking around in circles, running her fingers through her hair frantically while looking everywhere else in the room but at the one person she was actually talking to. “Fuck, are you making me repeat myself now too, huh? Y-you heard me, loud and clear. That’s why I yelled it too so I wouldn’t have to repeat it, ugh…” Rose grunted while grinding her teeth together. “S-shit, shit, shit, shit… I just… Fuck it, forget it, I-I didn’t mean to… I… Y-you can just forget about it, about all of this, okay? Just finish that bottle on your own, that should do the trick... Yeah, totally!”  
  
“R-Rose…” Was all that Alisha managed to say in that moment. Just as Rose had commented on how easy it was to read her like an open book, now Alisha was in that same position herself. She could see that despite what Rose was mumbling so nervously under her breath, she didn’t really mean it or want that to happen. Despite Rose’s best efforts to play it cool and pretend that what had just happened was really nothing, Alisha knew better. She _knew_ Rose.  
  
There were so many things that Alisha wanted to say, so many things she had just kept to herself, but Rose was the one person who was allowed to see the real side of her, the Alisha behind the title of a ruler. Rose had always been that one person Alisha had felt comfortable sharing her fears and doubts with, but there was one lingering fear that she had never had the courage to share, not even with her.  
  
Up until _now_ .  
  
While Rose’s grip of Alisha had been strong, the spear wielding queen had much more muscle than she did, so when she reached out to pull Rose towards her, it was easy, even when she was already starting to feel a bit tipsy. Rose let out a surprised yelp, but before she could say a word or process just what was really happening, she felt a pair of lips being pressed up against her own. Her squeak was uttered into Alisha’s mouth as the two girls both slowly started to relax in each other's arms when their lips awkwardly locked with each other for the first time.  
  
  
  
There was ever so faint a gap in between their lips as they both tilted their head to find the optimal angle for kissing. Before they were able to close it, Alisha managed to say what was on her mind. “Rose... I love you too. I feel like I always have.” It was the one thing she had never had the courage to admit, let alone say out loud to the one person that she wanted to say it to.  
  
The kiss lingered on, with each second feeling like a small eternity that both of them had only dreamed of up until now. It was perfect, just like Rose had imagined it would be, but still she wanted _more_ . Wanted to touch and taste everything she could’ve had sooner.  
  
“F-fuck…” Rose grunted as she pulled back from the kiss, reluctantly breaking it. Licking her lips, she flashed Alisha a smirk as she pushed her onto her bed, jumping right on top of her afterwards. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this… I don’t care if the entire damn castle hears us. Tonight I’m going to make you forget about all that stress and how heavy that crown of yours can be. Got it?”  
  
“Just tonight? What if I want you in my bed chambers every night from now on?” Alisha chuckled softly before nodding back at her. Even if a small part of her wanted to argue with Rose’s proposal and the fear of being caught in the act like this creeping up on her, it was all completely irrelevant now.  
  
While that rational part was more often than not the one making most, if not all decisions for Alisha, in that moment it had no say in the matter. Maybe it was the alcohol speaking, maybe it was her patience wearing thin after Rose eluded her for so long, but she _wanted_ this. She _needed_ this. And she knew that Rose wouldn’t let her leave her chambers anytime soon, not until she was properly and thoroughly exhausted and, more importantly, satisfied. So for once, she pushed rationality aside and embraced her own needs and desires, maybe for the first time in her entire life.  
  
Alisha pulled her close, “Take me, Rose,” She whispered into her ear. Her hands gripping onto Rose’s ass through her tight shorts.  
  
“Now that’s a command I can get behind.” And with that, their lips found each other yet again for the second time that night.


	2. Chapter 2 (NSFW)

It felt like a bad moment to admit when Rose’s tongue was eagerly exploring her mouth that Alisha didn’t really know what she was doing. Sure, she had read more romantic books in her relatively young age than most people did in their entire lifetime, but in terms of practical experience, she didn’t really have any to speak of. It was a topic she had never really brought up with Rose, but she could tell from how Rose was touching her that she certainly had done this once or twice before.  
  
“Why did we wait so long to do this?” Rose asked when she pulled back a bit. Still sitting on top of Alisha, her legs spread out both sides of her, she kept on gazing down, looking at Alisha. She thought that it was impossible, but to see Alisha’s hair down and unkempt, drove Rose even more wild with desire.  
  
“Well, I could give you a probable answer, but I don’t think you want to hear it,” Alisha giggled in a ladylike manner. With her hands still holding onto Rose’s asscheeks through her shorts, she gave them a strong squeeze. She didn’t know what she was doing, but she needed to touch and feel Rose. She needed to do something, anything.  
  
She just needed _her_.  
  
She just needed her _so bad_.   
  
Both of their breathing was ragged as they started to finally undress some of their garments. Despite her urges of wanting to tear Alisha’s clothes from getting in their way, she could practically see the gald tag on them, so despite it sounding both fun and playful, she knew now wasn’t the time to test the waters.  
  
As Rose was hungrily kissing and biting Alisha’s exposed neck, she could feel that Alisha didn’t have the same level of coordination behind her moves. She could tell that she was most certainly fueled by vigor, but something was off. Pulling back a bit, Rose gestured to Alisha to be quiet, knowing she’d ask her what’s wrong even before she’d voice it.  
  
“Heya, I know this is like… a bit of an awkward question to ask, let alone now of all moments, but let me guess… you haven’t really been around much, I suppose? Not a resident of pound town?” Rose smirked.  
  
“P-Pound town…? I have never heard of such a place before… is that in Hyland?” Alisha asked.  
  
Now it was Rose’s turn to giggle, although it quickly turned from that into a snort. “No, it’s not a real pla--aaah forget it… I mean that, is this like, your first time?” Rose asked bluntly, as it seems that some of her allegories, let alone crude ones, did seem to more often than not fly over Alisha’s head. It was pretty clear from that alone how different their social circles had been growing up.  
  
The blush on Alisha’s cheek spread more as she hesitantly nodded. “T-That is indeed true. Despite there being many suitors for me over the years, I have always turned them down and thanks to my current duties, I haven’t really had the time needed to soci--”  
  
An index finger placed in the middle of Alisha’s lips effectively silenced her. “Hey, no need to say anything else. I was more asking just to… know how to proceed, so to speak. And it’s totally cool, really. Kinda… hot even if I may be honest. Flattering that someone like you likes someone like me enough to… let me their first,” Rose said, only realizing what she was saying when she said it out loud.   
  
“It’s not so much liking you as much as… loving you,” Alisha said, her lips curled up into a smile. Somehow that smile alone made Rose’s heart skip a beat or two and she felt like a swarm of butterflies had just made her stomach their new home.  
  
Rose had made love before; many times in fact, but she had never been in love.  
  
Not until _now_.  
  
When words failed, the best thing she could think of was to let her actions speak on her behalf. She was no different in that manner even when she was inside a royal bedroom, as instead of saying anything back to Alisha, she quickly put both of her hands on either side of blonde curls and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
It was soft and sensual at first, but Rose knew it was but a matter of time before it would turn into something else entirely. Feeling Alisha’s tongue pressing up against her own was already making it hard for Rose to maintain any level of self control, but when she heard Alisha’s moans, that’s what truly made thinking straight impossible. She had kept herself in check for so long, not even daring to daydream about something like this, not at the risk of potentially losing the one friendship that she valued the most. It all felt too good to be true, but for once in her life Rose was letting herself entertain the idea of a future to look forward to, one filled with joy and happiness.  
  
Alisha was doing her best to get Rose out of her clothes, as she had managed to pull down Rose’s shorts enough to feel the boyshorts underneath and some of her warm skin. Much like her own skin, Alisha could feel scars around her fingertips. Running her hands over Rose’s arched back, Alisha registered how some of the scars were clearly more old than others and even varied in size and length. Imagining Rose in pain tugged at Alisha’s heartstrings, but given her line of work, they were more or less inevitable. As Rose herself would put it, she’d take a scar over the fate that her attackers had to endure any day . At least she got to tell a tale about it later on.  
  
If Rose wanted, she would have had Alisha stripped bare naked by now, but she took her time for once. Patience wasn’t exactly one of her virtues, but this time things were different. She was maybe going against her very own nature, but she had a good reason to do so. Last thing she wanted to do was to tell Alisha to hurry up, especially when she could tell what a good time she was having exploring her body. The same grip that held onto that heavy steel spear and swung it around with ease was now exploring a fellow woman’s body for the first time, so Rose simply enjoyed the moment, only encouraging Alisha to do more with her pleading moans.  
  
When Alisha’s hands started to get dangerously close to the area in between her legs though, that was when Rose stopped her. Grabbing Alisha by her wrist, Rose pushed Alisha’s hands together on top of her head. “Sorry, but you’ll get to enjoy that particular buffet a bit later. The first orgasm of the day, that belongs to you, Your Highness” Rose cooed.   
  
Even though the room wasn’t that well lit, Alisha could see that smirk more than clearly. Despite part of her wanting to protest that idea, Alisha never got a proper chance to do so when with few quick moves she found herself on all fours, now facing the door that was still left partially open. Whereas Alisha would normally have checked if she had properly closed the door behind her, thanks to being as exhausted as she was, she only figured out that she hadn’t until now.  
  
Rose also registered the fact, but she wasn’t going to stop now just to walk over and close some door, not when she could see just how visibly aroused Alisha was; the outlines of her folds being visible through the thin and expensive undergarments.  
  
“R-Rose, I think that we s-should maybe close the door first…” Alisha managed to mumble in protest.  
  
“We could do that, sure, but we could also just… not do that and keep at it? Besides, do you _really_ want me to stop… _now_?” Rose asked as she ran her fingers over those puffy lips.  
  
The reaction was immediate as Alisha’s moans gained a few extra pitches. Her legs immediately shook a bit and her back arched even more. The smirk on Rose’s face only widened. That was all the answer that she needed to hear.  
  
“Yeah, didn’t think so,” Rose chuckled to herself.  
  
While Rose typically wasn’t the type who liked to prolong foreplay, this time things were different. She was aroused as well, incredibly so, but now she was with someone she genuinely loved and cared for and on top of that, she knew that this was also Alisha’s first time. When given something like that, Rose knew she’d have to treasure it and do her best to make it as memorable as possible.  
  
Given how wet Alisha’s panties were starting to become, Rose finally started to pull them down. Where normally she would have swiftly yanked them down, this time she took her time with them, enjoying the sensuality of it all to really absorb in _everything_ that Alisha had to offer. She listened carefully to register even the tiniest moans that Alisha let out of her mouth, ones that made her rub her own thighs together in excitement. Even during sex, Alisha did her best to act in a proper, ladylike manner, which to Rose was under normal circumstances often cute or funny, yet this time it was neither. No. This time it was hot.  
  
“You don’t have to be so quiet, you know?” Rose murmured as she felt the curves of Alisha’s toned behind around her fingertips. While Alisha’s ass was a marvel in its own rights, it was what was in between those muscular thighs that really got her attention.  
  
Seeing Alisha in such a submissive and inviting position was one thing, with her back arched and legs spread out to present herself properly to Rose, but it was that visible arousal that made Rose gulp in excitement. Already, there was a trail of slickness pooling right underneath Alisha, with a few drops more travelling down her thighs. Seeing those thighs shake, Rose finally snapped back into reality, realizing that this was indeed actually happening. Given how many wet dreams she’s had in the past that had turned into scenarios like this, she could never be certain, but if this was a dream, she definitely didn’t want to wake up anytime soon.  
  
“I-I know that, I just…” Alisha mumbled in her protest, her head partially buried into a pillow.  
  
“No worries, I’m just teasing you,” Rose snickered as she leaned in closer. “Just… try to not make too much noise, okay? We don’t want to wake up the entire castle, now do we?” Rose asked.  
  
Before Alisha could come up with some sort of vague answer, she was silenced by those same fingers that had made her moan a few moments ago. This time though, there wasn’t a thin piece of fabric in the way, which allowed Rose’s dexterous fingers free access to do as she pleased.  
  
As much as Rose wanted to push her fingers inside already, she felt like teasing Alisha even more first. With her index and middle finger pushed together, she ran them around Alisha’s lips and through that patch of hair that did indeed match the longer curls. Rose made a mental note to tell Eguille that he owed her some gald now, as that was one bet in her favor.  
  
“R-Rose…” Alisha panted, glancing over her shoulder to see what Rose was up to.  
  
“Impatient, aren’t we?” Rose smirked back. In truth, it was flattering, let alone when she knew that Alisha was the patient type, even according to her own words. To see people out of their element like this was always cute, or hot as hell in this case.  
  
  
  
Alisha huffed into her pillow. Where normally she had more of a hand when arguing with Rose, this time she was most definitely handicapped. In truth, she preferred it like this, with Rose taking her time and proceeding slowly, but still Alisha’s patience was tested the second time in one day. She could easily deal with prolonged hunger or long, notorious meetings, but this, this was different. This was a good kind of different. The type of different that made Alisha step out of her comfort zone and act not in the manner that a lady of royalty should act, but rather act in a way that she wanted to. She wanted Rose, she wanted her so badly. While part of her wanted to keep those thoughts to herself, she already knew that it was a losing battle. At this point, there was no use in trying to deny just how badly she wanted Rose to take her in whatever way she saw fit.  
  
She just wanted her. To feel her. To be one with her. With the woman that she loved, but had never allowed herself to even entertain the idea of having her by her side; as not only her spymaster or advisor or as her friend, but as her loved one, maybe even wife someday.  
  
“T-Take me, Rose…” Alisha managed to moan back. “P-Please, I can’t… take it anymore. D-Do whatever you want to me, I just need to feel you…” Alisha pleaded.  
  
Normally the silver tongued assassin had a clever and witty line for just about every situation, but this time even she was left speechless. The earnest display made Rose simply nod back to Alisha in agreement as she moved both of her hands onto those ass cheeks. As much fun as it was to finger someone, Rose knew that by now she had to give Alisha more than that. Leaning in closer, she gave one of Alisha’s cheeks a quick and sharp slap. “F-Fuck… you’re driving me crazy here, Alisha…”  
  
And with that, Rose too finally gave in properly to her desires that she had tried to bottle for so long.  
  
What little rational thought was still inside of Alisha’s head left her body the moment she felt Rose’s tongue brushing up against her center for the first time. It was a good thing that she had that pillow nearby, but it didn’t fully silence her. Rose got to hear just how good of a job she was doing from the get go. Smirking at herself, she continued licking slowly from top to bottom.   
  
_‘Still got it’_ Rose thought to herself. Ever since she had realized her feelings for Alisha, Rose had stopped fooling around, despite being given more than plenty of opportunities to do so. At first it had all felt just like a pipedream more than anything, but maybe even in a world as cataclysmic as theirs, good things could still happen.  
  
Both Rose and Alisha were so occupied, that they didn’t really register that the outside world even existed at this point. With them only being able to focus on each other, a knock on the door caught both of them by surprise.  
  
“Excuse me, Your Highness. I heard some loud noises coming from here, is everything okay?” A guard behind the door asked.  
  
Alisha looked at Rose over her shoulder. She didn’t say anything, but Rose could read the words from her lips: “What do I do?”  
  
Rose gestured to Alisha to talk before replying back in the same manner: “Well, say something!”  
  
“I-I’m fine!” Alisha shouted back. “E-Everything is totally fine!”  
  
Rose could see the guard’s shadow through the door’s crack too. While she knew that the smart move was to wait patiently for the situation to calm down, it wasn’t exactly what Rose was known for. When Alisha turned to look at her again, she couldn’t hide her ever growing smirk. Despite Alisha’s silent protest of shaking her head, Rose knew this opportunity was simply too perfect not to take when it was given to her on such a beautiful silver platter. She might get an earful from Alisha later, but if nothing else it would make for one hell of a story to tell afterwards. And as Rose was aiming to make Alisha’s first time something to remember, she knew she simply couldn’t pass up an opportunity like this.  
  
Alisha did her best to keep her whimpering moans to herself, but the pillow in hand could only do so much. The high pitched noises still escaped, which made Alisha’s already red face look like a big, juicy tomato more than anything else at this point.  
  
“Are you certain, Your Highness? You’re not being held hostage or anything?” The guard asked again, already ready to push the door open.  
  
“N-No! No, no, no, no, no! I’m fine!” Alisha cried out. Glancing over her shoulder at Rose, she pouted at her, but each lick was effectively turning that frown upside down. After all, it was hard to stay mad when you were being eaten out, let alone by someone as skillful at it as Rose was.  
  
Rose would have chuckled if she wasn’t already more than occupied with the kiss of mismatched lips. Smirking at herself, Rose continued, slowly trailing from bottom to top, making sure that her tongue was out enough so that it could cover every inch of Alisha’s royal pussy with each stroke.  
  
“If you say so…” The guard replied, sounding clearly somewhat confused at just what was going on.  
  
“B-Before you go, c-can you… c-close the door while you’re at it?” Alisha asked, doing her best to keep her volume and pitch the same, despite the fact that Rose was making it next to impossible. Just as she was about to get even mildly adjusted to Rose’s technique, she felt her tongue move from broad strokes to instead focus on her little nub of nerves that was starting to peak underneath it’s hood.  
  
“Understood,” The guard said as they closed the door behind them.  
  
Immediately, Alisha lifted her head so she could speak up her mind. “R-Rose! That was… highly unprofessional and… and…”  
  
“And…?” Rose asked as she lifted her own head, slickness coating her chin as she licked her own lips clean from it. “Fuck, you taste so good… just like I imagined you would.”  
  
As much as Alisha wanted to be mad at Rose, she could only pout and huff at her for so long. The burning sensation in between her legs was impossible to ignore at this point, so instead of giving Rose an earful that she more than deserves, Alisha arched her back yet again and grabbed the pillow to rest her head up against. “F-Fine, I’ll let you off the hook this time around, just… continue.”  
  
Rose let out a whistle as she got herself back into position. “Say please,” Rose chirped, knowing fully well that this time, she was the one with all the power. Being left in a state like this, Rose knew that even someone like Alisha would crack in no time.  
  
Burying her head in her pillow, Alisha spread out her legs further before mumbling: “P-Please, Rose… I want to… I need you… T-touch me, Rose.”  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” Rose reassured as she resumed, this time without the fear of anyone interrupting them. As much fun as it had been, the thrill of it couldn’t really match the intimacy that privacy offered. Right here, right now, this is how Rose wanted it, knowing fully well that she wasn’t the only one.  
  
With Rose’s hungry tongue gathering all the slick that had formed in the meanwhile, her hands roamed all over Alisha’s lower half. She could feel those muscles on Alisha’s thighs, the toned and bruised body of a knight. Where normal rulers barely even knew how to swing a sword, Alisha wasn’t the type who was all talk and no action. She was there with her fellow knights, not as their commander or as their superior, but as one of them. Knowing that Alisha valued the lives of her citizens the same, not caring about their social status one bit was but one of the many things she respected about her. Rose could never see herself being buddy buddies with most of them, but she didn’t mind if her future would be intertwined with one of them.  
  
Alisha had always imagined that her first time wouldn’t go like in her novels, but this was so much better. Maybe the set up hadn’t been as romantic as what she had read, but the two of them did have enough pining to put even most of those books to shame. Would she have wanted this to go any other way though, even with Rose being her usual, bratty, cocky little self? No, not really. After all, that’s just who Rose was and that was the Rose that she loved. To Alisha, she was perfect the way she was, even with her loud snoring, at times crude language, short temper and complete lack of table manners, she wouldn’t want her any other way.  
  
“D-Don’t stop… mm…” Alisha whimpered, her head tilted now sideways.  
  
Normally Rose would have said back something along the lines of: ‘I’m not planning to’, but she resisted the urge and kept her mouth shut for once. She was far too occupied at the moment, with her mouth already being full, in a sense at least. Slowly, Rose picked up her pace as she noticed Alisha getting used to her rhythm.  
  
Now that they had the luxury of being able to be as loud as they wanted to be without any worries of interruptions, Alisha let herself be heard. Rose’s eyes opened wide briefly when she heard that high pitched moan echo inside the room and then in her head. Not that she was surprised to hear it when she was focusing all her attention on Alisha’s clit alone, knowing fully well how good it felt. With how much Alisha’s lower half was shaking in response to each hungry lap, Rose moved her hands to grip onto Alisha’s ass once again, helping her to keep mostly still as she continued eating her out. Now it was just a question of pride at this point. Even if her tongue were to go numb, she wouldn’t stop before Alisha would ask her to, and she wasn’t sure if she would stop even then. After all, Rose was good at lying, but her comment on how good Alisha tasted, that was the pure and honest truth.  
  
“R-Rose… I’m… I’m getting close…” Alisha moaned.  
  
Lifting her head, Rose immediately replaced her tongue with two of her fingers to make sure that Alisha wasn’t left without attention even for a single second. Looking at Alisha from behind her, Rose leaned over, kissing the small of her back. “It’s okay, I’ve got you. No need to hold back or anything. Just… forget all about that royal etiquette and shit, okay? I don’t want you to hold back, not with me.”  
  
“I…” Alisha said, taking a moment to process what Rose had said before quickly nodding back at her. “I understand. N-Now, p-please…!”  
  
Rose didn’t need to ask any more clarifying questions, as she knew that she had free reign to do whatever she wanted to push the newly appointed ruler over the edge.  
  
With those two fingers coated in Alisha’s warm wetness, Rose used her sleight of hand to quickly replace them with her tongue. As much as she wanted to lick her fingers clean and have Alisha watch her do it, she’d have to reserve that for another time. Now those digits found themselves not inside of Rose’s mouth, but instead around Alisha’s clit, rubbing it in unison with her tongue to really get the reserved princess to drop even the last of her pretenses.  
  
Rose didn’t have to ponder for very long if that was the case, as the noises Alisha made and the way her body twitched were all the answer she needed. With Alisha’s panting becoming more and more ragged and frequent, she knew she was very close by now.  
  
It didn’t take that long for Alisha to reach her point of no return. Gripping onto the stained bedsheets, she gasped and moaned. Rose was rewarded with a surge of fluids of what she had been so hungrily savoring before, now just in greater amounts. Alisha would have collapsed onto the bed, were it not for Rose still holding her lower half, all the while moaning with each pulse. When Rose felt that there wasn’t a drop left, she finally let Alisha fall onto her bed, all the while licking her own lips clean from all the wetness.  
  
“By hellions and all things holy…” Alisha panted as she rolled over onto her back to get a better look at Rose.  
  
“That good, huh?” Rose smirked proudly. For once, Rose knew she had earned the right to be at least a little bit cocky, with little to no argument coming back at her.  
  
“Even if you pushed your luck back there, I can’t exactly stay mad at you, now can I?” Alisha chuckled softly.  
  
Rose was sitting on her knees, joining Alisha to laugh with her. “I know, I know, I’m irresistible like that,” Rose grinned while taking off what still remained of her clothes, but before she could pull down her boyshorts, she was interrupted.  
  
In that moment, Rose forgot that Alisha had much more stamina than the people she often found herself in situations like this with. She was still licking her own fingers clean and catching her breath, only to realize that she was already being pinned down on her end of the bed with Alisha towering over her. Somehow seeing Alisha and that toned body of her from this perspective made Rose all the more excited; something she thought to be impossible.  
  
“Oh, getting frisky, are we?” Rose cooed, her eyes unable to just focus on Alisha’s gaze, not with Alisha looming over her like this.  
  
“I… um, haven’t we been getting frisky for a while now already?” Alisha asked with a somewhat puzzled look on her face. The combination of that cute cluelessness and that healthy blush painting almost her entire face was one sight Rose could never imagine getting tired of.  
  
“Sheesh, I mean… do you want to take the reins now? Do you know what to do?” Rose inquired, tilting her head ever so slightly.  
  
“W-Well, I have read many books on the matter…” Alisha mumbled in response. “But I suppose in terms of practical experience, I don’t have much to speak of…”  
  
Rose gave Alisha a comforting and understanding smile. If her hands weren’t pinned on both sides of her head, she would have touched her cheek to reaffirm that she was in a company that wasn’t going to judge her; something Rose imagined to be quite rare for someone like her. “Hey, listen. That’s okay. Really, just... take your time. We’re not in a rush here. Just let your instincts guide you and I’ll help you with the rest, okay?”  
  
Alisha gave Rose a nod of her own in turn. In her heart, she still had a restless and hesitant beat, but her desire to be with Rose easily silenced those doubts.  
  
Letting go of Rose’s wrists, Alisha lowered herself down a bit. With one hand kept as support, she reached for the back of Rose’s head with the other one in order to pull her in for a kiss. Through the tiny gaps that their locked lips left, both of them moaned each other’s name, eager and hungry for more.  
  
“So, how does it taste? I mean, I’m gonna go on a limb here and say that you haven’t really tasted yourself before, now have you?” Rose smirked after Alisha pulled back a bit.  
  
Alisha was already flustered, yet her face turned even more red as she realized what she had done. It hadn’t been just a kiss as she had initially thought. In the heat of the moment, Alisha hadn’t realized just why Rose’s lips were that extra bit wet, only to now understand the answer to that question she hadn’t dared to ask out loud.  
  
“W-Well, I…” Alisha mumbled. “N-Not… that bad, I-I guess?”   
  
Rose’s assumption had indeed been correct. Alisha had barely even touched herself before this day, as she had been taught to be as ladylike as possible in every situation one could imagine, which very much included the more carnal desires as well. Even if in the back of her mind there was still a voice that told her this was wrong for a wide variety of reasons, but Alisha knew she couldn’t stop. Not anymore. She had wanted this for so long that by now she’d do it, even if by tomorrow morning she’d wake up in her bed chambers alone and regretful.  
  
“Well, I do hope that mine tastes even better,” Rose said as she reached out to stroke Alisha’s cheek, feeling the softness of her skin up against her palm. Her cheeks were warm, just like the rest of her. Her smile, her laughter, the look in her eyes, it all radiated warmth and acceptance that Rose had never imagined a cold and cruel world like theirs was able to hold. She wanted to cherish it for the rest of her life, knowing fully well how selfish that thought was.  
  
 _‘Maybe we are from two very different worlds, but I still want you…’_  
  
Pushing her doubts and the mental images of only being seen as Alisha’s right hand and nothing more to the back of her mind, Rose continued: “You know, I’d like it if you helped me get rid of these pesky boyshorts. They’re getting a bit drenched here,” Rose pointed out. Guiding Alisha by her hand, she moved it in between her own legs to let her know that what she was talking about was indeed true. Rose was good at bluffing, as everyone who knew her could testify, but this was one thing not even she was able to fake.  
  
“O-Oh…” Alisha gulped, her eager fingers slowly starting to move and feel the warm, wet fabric and the skin underneath they were still covering up. “Oh… oh my...” Alisha gasped softly, rather mesmerized by it all.  
  
It took Alisha a moment to realize that Rose was still partially clothed. “I-I’m sorry, I was just…” Alisha was quick to form an apology, but seeing Rose shake her head made her stop.  
  
“Shh, it’s okay,” Rose smiled back at her. “Just… continue. I’m… flattered to be seen like this. Guess you’ve wanted this for a good while too, have you?” Rose chuckled softly, her half lid eyes meeting up with Alisha’s.  
  
Alisha’s mouth felt dry in that moment, so instead she simply nodded back in response. Not that Rose needed to hear that to know it to be true, as simply glancing into Alisha’s emerald colored eyes told her more than enough. They had both been holding back, afraid to break the boundaries of friendship and professional courtesy for who knew how long. They couldn’t tell at what point the longing for more than just friendship had started, nor did it really matter. What mattered was that they had each other.   
_  
__Here and now._  
  
Gripping onto Rose’s underwear, Alisha started to methodically pull them down. Rose pushed her legs together momentarily to help Alisha get rid of them. Soon enough, they were resting besides them.  
  
Spreading her legs out a bit more to give Alisha easier access, Rose lifted one of them over Alisha’s toned back. Not being content with that alone, Rose wrapped her arms around Alisha’s back and neck, holding onto her tightly. She had dreamt of a moment like this, to be this close to the one woman she felt close enough to share her deepest of secrets and doubts with. It felt freeing, to finally give in to those desires she had held within for so long. Alisha had always been different, _different_ than anyone else Rose had met in her entire life. She had always meant more to her, _more_ than mere words could ever describe. She could only hope that her touch would convey the feelings that her lips couldn’t put into words.  
  
Alisha was hesitant, feeling like if she didn’t move her hand closer, she could still stop herself and they could return to what their relationship had been before all of this. Yet Alisha ignored that inner voice, as her digits found themselves feeling Rose’s inner thighs. They too were warm to her touch, but on top of that, she could feel a faint wetness up against her fingertips, trailing down from Rose’s core.  
  
“Rose…” Alisha said, her eyes unable to look anywhere other than at Rose’s own shifting gaze.  
  
It was rare for Rose to find herself unable to speak her mind, but if one person had that effect on her, it was the recently crowned queen now on top of her. Rose was by no means a stranger to situations like these, but this time it was different. She has had sex before, but this was the first time she made _love_. She had uttered many “I love you’s”, but they had been hollow words, only meaning something in that fleeting, heated moment. Though now when she found herself looking back at Alisha, Rose realized that this was different in every way possible. Never before had she felt nervous like this. Never before had she felt like she had to turn her head and look away to stop herself from feeling too overwhelmed.  
  
It was in that moment Rose finally admitted to herself something she had known to be true for so long. Something she had tried to keep only as a playful daydream at best, but something she could never let happen, let alone actually imagine being true someday in the distant future.  
  
She _loved_ Alisha Diphda and wanted to be by her side. For the rest of her life, no matter how short or long it would be.  
  
She _wanted_ her.  
  
By the Hellions and Silver Flame, _she needed her_.  
  
“Take me…” Rose said, her voice sounding quiet like faintest of whispers.  
  
The thought of teasing Rose in turn as a payback was tempting, but Alisha didn’t want to take this rare display of vulnerability for granted either. She wanted to hear her moan too; she wanted to make her feel as good as Rose had made her feel. So Alisha moved her fingers closer and closer, until she felt something even warmer up against her fingertips.  
  
Rose let out a quiet moan in turn, her hips twitching the instant she felt Alisha’s fingers pressing up against her.  
  
Alisha started off slow, running her inexperienced but more than curious fingers all over and around Rose’s lips. It didn’t take long for her fingers to be coated in her slickness, despite the fact that Alisha wasn’t even really properly pleasuring her just yet. Alisha’s touch was more than enough to get a response like this out of Rose though. Just being close to her was more than enough for Rose.  
  
“D-Don’t stop now…” Rose chuckled softly. Rose did her best to not be too impatient, knowing that to Alisha this was all new, but she couldn’t really ignore the burning sensation that was taking over what little rational thinking she had left. Biting at her lower lip, Rose grunted out a few curse words while grinding herself up against those exploring digits, needing to feel more of them.  
  
 _Now._  
  
If anyone knew how impatient Rose could be it was Alisha, so she wasn’t exactly surprised by her reaction. Smiling back at her, Alisha leaned in to kiss her lips softly, while simultaneously slipping one of her fingers inside. Upon meeting no resistance -- quite the opposite in fact -- Alisha added another one, again remembering how Rose had done it.  
  
Rose’s response was immediate, as her eyes opened wide for a brief moment, whimpering her moans into Alisha’s mouth. She continued to moan out her name even after Alisha broke the kiss, with that sound echoing in the bed chamber for a good few seconds. In a room of this size, every sound tended to echo, for better or worse.  
  
Alisha didn’t really know what she was doing, but she remembered very vividly and clearly how Rose had done it. With the very same woman she was now inside of acting as her guide, Alisha started to slowly move her fingers deeper inside.  
  
It wasn’t just Rose’s eyes that widened, as Alisha now felt just how warm and wet Rose truly was. She had been that on the outside already, but it was nothing compared to how her insides felt. Rose’s inner walls were tightly hugging onto Alisha’s fingers, greeting her. Given how much they were squeezing her, Alisha felt more than welcome.  
  
“You’re so very warm, Rose,” Alisha said somewhat nervously. “It feels like you’re pulling my fingers so tightly whenever I’m about to pull out. Perhaps you don’t want them to leave?” Alisha giggled softly. While she was inexperienced in the acts themselves, those smutty romance novels were good for expanding vocabulary at the very least. Maybe her dirty talk was a lot more poetic than that of an average person, but it did get the message across.  
  
Rose was baffled to hear that someone who had been panting and biting into a pillow mere minutes ago was able to dish out something like this. The worst part about it was that it was all true. Not even Rose could think of a witty comeback, not when Alisha had that genuine and warm look on her face; that beautiful, mesmerizing smile that could resurrect even a dead flower as if she was a ray of sunshine incarnate.  
  
“J-Just… keep at it…” Rose huffed. Already being taken by Alisha was overwhelming in of itself, but she just had to throw feelings into the mix as well. Rose had never been good at that, preferring to keep her distance and not letting her heart open itself for any potential distractions, let alone for something that could hurt it.   
  
But this... _This_ was different.   
  
_Everything_ about Alisha was different. It was something that excited her, but also made her feel scared. Rose was afraid of attachment, to anything or anyone, but with each fleeting moment, she knew she was digging herself deeper and deeper into a hole not even someone as sly or agile as she could escape from. And the worst part about it was that she was welcoming it with open arms, even if it would hurt her the very next day.  
  
She needed this. She had needed this for so long, but above all, she needed this here and now. She needed to fulfill that dream of future with Alisha, even if only for one day. By the time the alcohol was out of their system, would that longing feeling truly be mutual anymore?  
  
Alisha saw that she could quite easily bring Rose to her climax at this rate with her fingers alone, but that lingering taste on her lips made her want to shift her approach to reach that. While Rose’s fingers had made her feel good -- incredibly so --, they were nothing in comparison to her tongue. Still thinking about how good that had felt made Alisha’s toes curl up a bit.  
  
“Rose,” Alisha said as she slowly pulled her fingers out.  
  
“W-What?” Rose asked, waking up to reality when she felt empty all of a sudden. “Why did you stop? Is something wrong?”  
  
“O-Oh, not at all, quite the opposite,” Alisha reassured her. “I-I was just thinking if… if you’d like for me to do that… thing you did to me,” Alisha said, smiling faintly back at Rose. “T-That thing with your… um, tongue.”  
  
“Ooh…” Rose replied. “So you wanna eat me out, huh? Well, I’ve yet to turn down an offer like that and I’m not planning to start doing that today either, so go ahead. Enjoy your little breakfast in bed,” Rose snickered as she untangled her arms and leg around Alisha’s body.  
  
Rolling her eyes at Rose’s comments, Alisha lowered herself down, all the while running her fingers over Rose’s body. There was one part of Rose she had always noticed, but never dared to bring up to discuss. Now that she was face to face with it, it was pretty hard to pretend that she didn’t see the notably sized scar on Rose’s stomach.  
  
“Hey, no need to pretend like you’re not seeing it. Trust me, if someone knows that it’s there, it’s me,” Rose commented.  
  
Alisha let out a flustered gasp, clearly afraid that she had just killed the mood. “W-Well, I…” Alisha mumbled. “M-May I…?”  
  
Rose raised one of her eyebrows before putting two and two together. “Yeah, sure. You know, most people who I’ve been with have found it to be scary or… repulsive even,” Rose shrugged it off like it was nothing, but Alisha could see that those comments over the years had hurt Rose much deeper than she was ever willing to admit.  
  
“Please pay people like them no attention, Rose,” Alisha huffed. Reaching down to touch the scar, Alisha ran her fingers over and around it, her eyes jumping between it and the eyes of the woman it was part of. “You’re… very beautiful, Rose. And I do genuinely mean it, in every sense of the word. It might be just me, but I’ve always found these little markings that most of us tend to have… interesting. They all tell stories and are proof that none of us make it through our lives unscatched.”  
  
“Oh…” Rose replied. More often than not, she had a tendency to avoid situations where she’d find herself vulnerable one way or another, yet for once, she didn’t mind it. With Alisha, Rose felt safe and above all, accepted. She knew that she had a tendency to be brash, loudmouth and obnoxious at times, which made her either easy or difficult to be around depending on people. But with Alisha, Rose felt like she was accepted for who she was, with her flaws, scars, curse words, you name it. It was that level of acceptance that she had always longed for, yet never given by anyone else in her life.   
  
_‘Is it that wrong of me to want more of this, maybe even for the rest of my life?’_ _  
_ _  
_“Well, I do have more than my fair share of such stories, believe me and from the looks of it, so do you,” Rose pointed out as she motioned at Alisha’s entire form, reaching out to touch her left ear that was missing a little piece. “Someday I’m gonna want to hear how this happened, but how about we leave the storytimes for later? I’m kinda in the mood for putting that mouth of yours to another use,” Rose smirked.  
  
Alisha had to resist the temptation of stopping to kiss the scar in front of her, as the woman she was with was infamously impatient. She wasn’t the only one though, with Alisha feeling rather hungry to have a taste in turn. “Good, because that makes it two of us then,” Alisha hummed in return.  
  
The tone of Rose’s voice changed when she saw that precious smile now not on top of her, but rather in between her legs. It felt dirty to see a picture of innocence and beauty such as Alisha in a situation like this, as if she was bringing Alisha down to her level; from a rule-abiding royalty to someone else entirely. It felt wrong, yet oh so very right at the same time.  
  
“Are you… sure about this?” Rose asked hesitantly. “I’m not like… forcing you into this or anything? I’d be more than content with what was happening before too, you know?”  
  
“I would not have asked for this if I didn’t want to do this, Rose,” Alisha reassured her. “I want to make you feel just as good as you made me feel. I might not be quite as good at this as you are, but I hope you can… assist me, perhaps?” Alisha asked earnestly.  
  
Rose felt her heart skip enough beats that she could have been considered dead for a brief moment. Nodding back at her, Rose reached out to tug Alisha by her hair, holding onto it gently, yet firmly enough to be able to guide her head if needed. “Right, well… go on then.”  
  
With Rose’s legs spread out for her and her arousal being more than visible enough for Alisha to see it clearly, she lowered her head. Opening up her mouth, she extended her tongue and gave Rose’s lips their first lick of the night. Glancing back at her, Alisha looked at Rose, wanting to see if what she was doing was making her feel good or not.  
  
She didn’t need vocal confirmation to know that what she was doing was working, as the way Rose was tugging onto her hair alone reassured her of that. Feeling Rose’s thigh gripping her head from both sides and hearing her pant, were just the cherry on top at this point. Not that Alisha needed anything else to push her to continue, but she couldn’t deny how good it made her feel in turn. If she could make Rose feel even half as good as she had felt, she’d consider it to be a success.  
  
With Rose gripping onto Alisha’s hair, she easily guided her tongue where she craved it the most. “Mm, f-fuck, that’s right… that’s good…” Rose panted as her back arched and her grip of Alisha’s hair tightened. “I’m starting to doubt… that this is your first time eating someone out… either that, or you’re a natural, s-shit…!”  
  
 ****  
  
Alisha hummed softly. She lifted up her head enough to respond, remembering what Rose had done before. As she opened up her mouth to speak up, she replaced her tongue with her fingers, doing the same thrusting motion with them that she had done before. “I can reassure you that you’re indeed my very first, Rose. I think that it’s just my… eagerness and fondness of you that is fueling me like this. I have...wanted to do this for a very long time with you…” Alisha confessed.  
  
Whereas before Alisha hadn’t dared to stop to kiss Rose’s scarred stomach, this time she simply couldn’t resist. Leaning in closer, Alisha gave the areas around the scar a few dotting kisses before shifting her focus on the bruised skin itself. Alisha could tell from the look on Rose’s face alone that no one had ever done this before. Knowing that she was Rose’s first in at least some way filled Alisha with pride, but above that with excitement.  
  
“I love you… so very much…” Alisha whispered quietly in the midst of all the kissing, right up against Rose’s scarred skin. She was being quiet on purpose, yet she hoped that Rose would hear her. Even if the alcohol running in her veins was helping her relax, that didn’t mean that her feelings weren’t genuine. It had taken Alisha a long while to come in terms with it. Whatever the future had in store for her, she wanted to face it not alone, but with Rose by her side, hand in her hand.  
  
Now it was Rose’s turn to blush. She could handle dirty talk just fine, even exceeding at it herself, but it was those genuine confessions and feelings that caught her by a surprise. Of course they too meant nothing if they were coming from a person Rose didn’t care for, but hearing Alisha of all people say such things turned even her speechless. “It was… ugh, forget it. Just… continue, okay? It’s rude to keep a girl waiting after all,” Rose managed to smirk back. “I hope that I taste good enough to satisfy even such a demanding palate.”  
  
“Mm, much better than any royal buffet, I must admit,” Alisha hummed back in response.  
  
Rose didn’t have to push Alisha’s head down for her to continue, as she was already way ahead of her. Pulling her fingers out, Alisha moved her hands to Rose’s thighs, lifting them up to both to keep Rose in place and to keep her legs properly spread out for her. Rose wanted to ask where Alisha of all people thought or knew how to do something like this. The moment she opened up her mouth, however, all that came out was moaning and chanting of Alisha’s name as that tongue trailed all over her even without her assistance.  
  
Alisha was maybe inexperienced, but she was also a quick learner. Looking at just how Rose reacted to her, she adjusted her pace and position accordingly. At times, she went fast and next minute she slowed down her pace. The way Rose gripped onto her head told her if she wanted her to take her time or really go at it. This was the perfect middle ground for the two of them.  
  
Rose hadn’t imagined that someone like Alisha could make her come this fast, but this time it had much less to do with technique and all to do with the person she was with. Alisha’s tongue was making her feel good, there was no doubt about that, but it was the way she was looking back at her that truly set her loins and most importantly her heart ablaze. With Alisha, it all felt so different, so much better. For the first time in her life, she was doing this with feelings and attachment on her end.  
  
 _‘Now I know how it feels.’_ _  
_ _  
_Rose tried to usher Alisha a warning, but she was biting on her bottom lip so hard that no word came out. Instead, she tightened her grip, which seemed to signal the same thing, as Alisha hummed back at her in response. Picking up her pace, Alisha replicated Rose’s technique, knowing the importance of ensuring something she had so hardly worked for.  
  
In that moment, Rose was happy that the door to Alisha’s chambers was properly closed, as she was afraid that she would have woken the entire castle and half of Ladylake otherwise. Her orgasm hit her and hard. Much harder than any other she had ever experienced. She was shaking, but Alisha was still keeping her partially in place, continuing to eat her out and prolonging her orgasm with each lap of her tongue. Eventually though, Rose gestured Alisha to stop and let go of her legs, which she did after a few more small licks.  
  
“I hope that… I did well?” Alisha asked as she moved to sit up on her knees, be it only after giving Rose’s thighs a few parting kisses as a final goodbye.  
  
Rose was still panting, trying to think of a witty comeback. She usually found even the shortest moment of silence unbearable, but not with Alisha. She looked at the woman she loved, only smiling back at her. Somehow Alisha managed to maintain that picture of beauty and innocence, even when half of her face was coated in fresh slickness. To say that to Rose it was an arousing sight would have been the understatement of the century.  
  
“Is… is something wrong?” Alisha asked.  
  
“N-No, nothing is wrong,” Rose chuckled softly as she slowly lifted herself up as well. Moving herself closer to Alisha, she pushed her onto her back in turn before getting to enjoy the same view Alisha had mere moments ago. “You did damn near perfect, really. But you know, the night is still young. And I’ve always been… curious about one thing…” Rose pondered out loud as she trailed her fingers over Alisha’s sides, feeling those abs she had been so longingly staring at.  
  
“W-What is that…?” Alisha blinked, gulping a bit as she watched back at Rose.  
  
“That knight’s stamina of yours…” Rose cooed, her lips curling up into a hungry grin. “I want to know just how good it really is.”  
  
As Rose would find out that night, the rumors of it weren’t exaggerated. By the time night had paved away to the morning sun, the two of them had thoroughly exhausted each other, falling side by side with but a blanket and each other to cover and keep them warm.  
  
\---  
  
Rose had always been the restless type. No matter how tired she was, she often found the solitude of slumber to not be very welcoming. Tonight, however, it had been different. For the first time since she could remember, Rose woke up feeling light, as if a huge burden had been lifted off her shoulders.  
  
As Rose sat up and rubbed her eyes, she noticed that Alisha was still asleep, with one of her arms wrapped around Rose’s waist.  
  
Slowly but surely, the events of yesterday night were starting to dawn onto her. It had all felt like a dream, but Rose knew at once, it actually wasn’t one. Last night had indeed happened, for better or worse. She wouldn’t have woken up next to a naked, recently crowned queen if that weren’t the case.  
  
And then, the realization and regret started to come in.  
  
 _‘Well… shit,’_ Rose thought to herself. As she reached down to play with strings of Alisha’s hair, she found herself both smiling and having to fight back from crying. _‘You just had to go and do it, did you? You just couldn’t keep it in your pants and now you’ve ruined the one meaningful relationship you’ve ever had in your sad, miserable little life. Fucking bravo, Rose, bravo!’_ _  
_ _  
_Even if part of Rose wanted to take her distance from all of what had happened yesterday, she couldn’t pull her hand back or look away. Alisha looked so peaceful, like an angel she of all people had somehow been able to seduce. Rose couldn’t help but to blame herself, despite vividly remembering how she had been the one to kiss her first and how many times Alisha had confessed her feelings to her last night. Now, it all felt like a dream to her, be it bittersweet one at that.  
  
 _‘I know you didn’t mean it… but I did enjoy hearing you say it. Maybe in another lifetime, we could have been something, you and I. Maybe in my next lifetime, I’m gonna be born royalty and we can meet again or something… you deserve better, Alisha. You deserve… the fucking world…’_ _  
_ _  
_As much as Rose tried to fight back up against the tide of tears, she knew it was a losing battle. By the time she felt those tear drops up against her skin, it was far too late to hide, let alone to try and stop them.  
  
Even through her blurry vision, Rose could see that Alisha was starting to wake up as well. Pulling up her blanket and her hand away from Alisha’s cheek, Rose quickly wiped her teary eyes on it, yet she couldn’t hide the fact that her eyes had already turned a bit red.  
  
“Rose,” Alisha yawned softly. Lifting up her one free hand, the one that wasn’t still holding onto Rose by her waist, she gently touched Rose’s cheek, feeling the same warmth that had kept her warm during the night. “Why are you crying? Is everything okay?”  
  
Rose wanted to laugh it off and move on, yet in her heart of hearts she wanted to prolong this fantasy, even if only by a few more fleeting moments. “That sure was… that sure was something, wasn’t it? Crazy, huh? I guess we were so damn wasted that we didn’t even know what we were doing?”  
  
Alisha blinked a few times before letting out a faint, ladylike laughter. Rose was trying her hardest to keep her face straight, but just about everything about Alisha made that task next to impossible. Even her laugh was like healing magic, able to turn her faint frown upside down. “I’m not sure about you, but I wasn’t exactly ‘wasted’, you know?” Alisha smiled as she pointed at the table. Her glass was still mostly full, meanwhile Rose’s glass still also had a good chunk of it left. “I know what I did and I know what I said and I stand behind it all.”  
  
Rose had just wiped her eyes clean, but now she had to pull the blanket up again to wipe them clean yet another time. All of this felt so unreal, yet she knew that the hand holding onto her so tightly and warmly, it was real. All of this was real. “Wait, so then you… love me? It wasn’t just… alcohol talking?” Rose asked, still hesitant to let herself believe Alisha’s words to be true. She had been hurt in the past, she wasn’t ready to face it yet again.  
  
Not with _her_.  
  
Not with _Alisha_.  
  
“Yes, I do,” Alisha answered, her voice sounding as sincere as it could possibly get. “I hope that… I’m not the only one feeling that way…?” Alisha asked as she slowly rose up a bit herself, not bothering to cover herself up even.  
  
“I…” Rose didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know how to put her feelings into words. This was everything she had ever wanted and now only thing she had to say was yes. That nervous swallow in her throat felt heavy like a rock. It was stuck there, not giving her a chance to breathe, let alone speak up.  
  
Rose was afraid, afraid to cross that boundary. She had already done so yesterday, but now she was sober, which always made everything involving feelings that much harder. Yet the more she looked at Alisha, the more contagious that smile of hers was. Just looking back at her made Rose’s entire body relax. That tense feeling that had felt so overwhelming mere moments ago was quickly fading away, like piles of snow before summer sun.  
  
“I might have… my fair share of affectionate feelings towards you, yes,” Rose smirked.  
  
“Rose!” Alisha huffed. With her hand still holding onto her cheek, she had easy access to pull the grinning woman in for their first kiss of the day. Both of them did their best to prolong it, as whenever one of them tried to pull away, the other one pulled them right back in. They had avoided being true to themselves for far too long, so now it was high time for them to be honest to themselves and each other.  
  
“Fine, fine,” Rose lifted up her hands as if she was surrendering. “I do… love you too. Like, really… genuinely. All that… ‘I want to marry you and grow old with you’ crap. The whole package.”  
  
Alisha let out a giggle that quickly turned into snort. While Rose had been the one guiding her last night, now Alisha felt like she was the one with more mature hold when it came to emotions. Continuing to caress Rose’s cheek, Alisha used her bodyweight to pull Rose back onto the bed with her, with the blanket on top of them barely covering their lower halves.  
  
“Yes, that’s what I want too. I don’t know what the future has in store for us, but whatever it is… I want to face it all together, not just with anyone, but with _you_ , Rose.”  
  
As Alisha was starting to lean in closer towards Rose to kiss her, she stopped when she felt Rose’s finger pressed up against her lips. Before Alisha could ask her any questions, Rose was already out of the bed, her head popping into the long hallway right outside. She was buck naked, but that didn’t matter to her.  
  
“Hey, psst, you. Yes, you,” Rose gestured to the nearby guard.  
  
“Huh, me? Is something the matter? Is Her Highness feeling ill?”  
  
“Oh, quite the opposite, _trust me_ ,” Rose snorted, putting way too much of an emphasis on the words ‘trust’ and ‘me’ for anyone to not catch her point. “Do you have one of those ‘do not disturb’ signs anywhere nearby?”  
  
“We… do?” The guard asked.  
  
“Awesome, so put one of those right here. Oh, and bring us something to eat and drink. We’re gonna spend most of our day here. Not that I told you this, but if you do this job well, there might be a promotion waiting for you…” Rose cooed.  
  
“Oh… U-Understood, Spymaster. I’ll get right onto it!” The guard said as he left his post.  
  
“Rose…” Alisha pouted playfully. “What did you do now?”  
  
“Oh, just ensured that we’re not disturbed too much, that’s all,” Rose smirked as she hopped back onto Alisha’s queen sized bed, right on top of her now girlfriend. Pressing her forehead up against Alisha’s, she couldn’t stop her smile from widening the longer she stared at the beautiful woman below her. “Since I have some plans for you and I’m not letting you leave this room anytime soon, so how about we pick up where we left off last night, Your Highness?”  
  
“Get used to calling me your girlfriend instead,” Alisha giggled. “And since when have you been a mind reader?” Alisha smirked back at Rose as she pulled a blanket over the red haired woman before their eager lips found one another yet again.


End file.
